New Year
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Some people play matchmaker on New Years...


It was New Years Eve at the 1-6. The Stabler family had invited everyone over for dinner and a little celebration. Fin arrived first with his date. Next to arrive was the captain…even he had a date. John and Olivia arrived together because neither had a date and John had offered to take her…as friends.

"Look at them" Elliot said nodding his head to John and Olivia who were laughing and having a good time.

"Yeah I know they've been like that all night" Fin said.

"Look at those two" Kathy said walking over to Elliot and slipping her arm around him.

"Yeah I know they've been that way all night" Elliot answered giving Kathy a kiss on the forehead.

"Would you look at those two" Cragen said joining the group.

"We know!" The three said in sync.

"Geez, I was just saying" Cragen pouted walking over back to his date.

"Are they dating" Kathy asked looking up at Elliot.

"I don't think so…they sure seem that way"

"I've always wanted John and Olivia together" Fin said thinking his thoughts out loud, earning him weird looks from Kathy and Elliot.

"Oh like you didn't!" Fin said in a huff as he stormed off to his date.

"Fin's right I always thought of John and Olivia together"

"Has everyone gone mad? Think of it…John has had how many divorces? He'd just end up marrying her then they'd just get a divorce"

"Elliot Stabler!" Kathy yelled grabbing his ear pulling him into the kitchen.

"Someone's in trouble" John said causing Olivia to laugh…along with everyone else.

_In the Kitchen_

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me?"

"Yes…I know you love John and Olivia very much…right" Kathy was met by silence.

"Ouch…yes!" Elliot yelped after Kathy pinched him.

"And you want to see them happy…right"

"Yes" Elliot answered flinching.

"Okay…now we have to come up with a plan to get them together"

"No!"

"Yes!" Kathy said raising her hand to pinch him again.

"Okay…what do you have in mind?"

"Okay…what do people do on New Years Eve at midnight?"

"Yell Happy New Year?" Elliot shrugged.

"No" Kathy sighed "they kiss…you get where I'm going with this?"

"Yes…I'm not stupid" Elliot added on in a whisper.

"What was that?" Kathy asked.

"Nothing"

"Okay…we have to make them kiss"

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

"We need help" Kathy went to the kitchen door "FIN!" she yelled across the room.

"What?" Fin asked as he reached the two.

"We're going to get John and Olivia together"

"Yeah!" Fin smiled wide "what do I have to do?"

"Okay…when it's midnight everyone kisses their date…since John and Olivia don't have a date they'll have to kiss each other...get it?"

"Yeah" Fin nodded.

"Good tell everyone the plan…what is the plan?"

"Everyone has to kiss someone at midnight…even John and Olivia" Fin said leaving the kitchen to tell everyone the plan.

"But we don't have dates" John said.

"Well…everyone else have dates…you two don't…your detectives I'm sure you'll figure it out" Fin winked then left.

"What the hell is going on here" John said walking into the kitchen where everyone was, Olivia followed close behind.

"What the hell is going on?" Olivia asked once they reached everyone.

"What makes you think something's going on?" Fin countered a wide grin plastered on his face…along with everyone else's accept for Elliot who was wearing a frown.

"Oh I don't know…everyone HAS to kiss someone at midnight…you guys have been acting weird all day…if I didn't know any better I'd say you guys were trying to set us up" John and Olivia started laughing but stopped when they saw the looks on everyone's faces.

"You're kidding right?" Olivia asked.

"No…it was Kathy's idea" everyone backed away and pointed to Kathy.

"Wha…I thought you guys would make a cute couple…I'm sorry" Kathy put her head down in shame.

"Good…that takes a load off" John smiled.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"We've been dating for some time now" John said slipping his arm around Olivia.

"What!" everyone said in sync.

"Yeah…about what two months?" John asked.

"Three" Olivia said hitting him in the gut.

"Wow" everyone said in a trance.

"Would you look at that" Kathy said to everyone as they exited.

"Can you believe they thought we'd make a good couple" Olivia said once everyone was gone.

"Yeah…would that be so hard to believe?" John asked. Olivia turned and was met by John's body very close to hers. They could hear the count down begin from the others in the living room.

_5_

"I don't know…would it?" Olivia gulped.

_4_

"I don't think so" John answered.

_3_

John and Olivia stepped closer to one another.

_2_

Bringing his head down closer to hers he hovered a few inches from her lips.

_1_

Olivia moved the rest of the way to meet John in a magnificent kiss.

"Happy New Year" John said when they pulled away.

"Happy New Year" Olivia smiled as John kissed her again.


End file.
